Hanabusa's Obsession
by Zinka17
Summary: Hanabusa keeps trying to get the attention of his beloved Kaname, but his attempts are futile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Vampire Knight. They belong to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

It was a Saturday evening at Cross Academy, and the vampires that made up the Night Class had just woken up. Most of them that is.

Hanabusa was still fast asleep in his lavender-scented bed, a large grin on his face. "Kaname..." The young vampire mumbled in his sleep as he subconsciously hugged his pillow a little tighter than he already had been.

Akatsuki had walked in a moment later, sighing when he saw the look on his cousin's face. As the two of them shared a room, this sight was very common to the older vampire, but it still annoyed him to no end.

He walked over to the sleeping blond and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him roughly. "Hey, wake up you moron."

However, Hanabusa stayed asleep, giggling as he felt himself being shaken. "Kaname, that tickles!"

An irritated groan came from Akatsuki and he snatched the pillow that the other had been clutching, throwing it to the other side of the room where it landed on the floor. "Get up Hanabusa!"

"Gah!" The blue eyes of the surprised vampire shot open, and he quickly sat up, looking at the angry figure standing next to him. "A-Akatsuki! I swear I wasn't dreaming about Lord Kaname!" He laughed nervously.

"Mhmm. Is that why you were giggling and saying his name when I shook you?" Akatsuki's arms were crossed as he frowned at his cousin.

Hanabusa looked down, a bright blush settling on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he had been caught. "S-so anyway, how's it going?" He asked, wanting to change the topic of the conversation.

"Are you so focused on Kaname that you've forgotten what we're supposed to be doing today? I was working on chores, you idiot. All of us have to do our share of the work, so you need to get up. I was nice enough to let you sleep for a little while longer and didn't bother you when I got up. Kaname scolded me for it, so of course I had to come get you," the frustrated vampire explained.

An excited gasp escaped Hanabusa's lips and he looked up at the other with wide, sparkling eyes. "You actually got scolded by him? About _me?_ Oh man, you're so lucky! I wish I could have been there!" He sighed dreamily as he thought about an alternate version of the scenario where he had been there himself.

Akatsuki sighed and shook his head. "Why do I put up with you?" He started walking back out of the room, only pausing for a brief moment as he looked back at the daydreaming vampire. "Just hurry and get ready so you can help out. I'm not getting yelled at for your stupidity again." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Reluctantly, the pajama-clad blond got out of bed and started to get dressed. "That was such a nice dream too… Oh well. Seeing Lord Kaname in person will be even better." He smiled, already getting anxious to start his chores.

* * *

In the main living area downstairs, Kaname was moving various items around so that he could dust the areas underneath them. He glanced at the time and frowned slightly. "Hanabusa is trying my patience with his laziness," he said aloud as he carried a box of glass cups.

Just then, said Night Class student came rushing down the stairs. "I'm here Lord Kaname!" In his hurry and eagerness, he nearly tripped when he got to the bottom of the staircase, but caught himself at the last moment. "Hehe, sorry about that," he chuckled in embarrassment. "I overslept. But I'm ready to help out in any way I can!" He ran over to Kaname. "Here, let me carry that for you." He took the box from the Pureblood's arms. "Where would you like this?"

He started walking off, his head turned back to look at Kaname as he did so. But since he wasn't paying attention, the only response he received from his superior was a shout of warning.

"Look out Hanabusa!" His eyes were wide as he spotted the lone sock lying on the floor, right where a certain blond's foot was about to step.

"Huh?" He turned his head forward to see what the problem was, but it was too late. "Whoa!" He quickly found himself slipping on the piece of clothing, his grip on the box becoming nonexistent as it flew out of his hands.

The surprised vampire fell flat on his face as the box landed several feet in front of him. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as the cups inside fell out and crashed to the marble floor below.

Sapphire eyes widened in horror as Hanabusa saw what he had done. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Just clean it up." That was all Kaname said before he walked upstairs. Anger was evident in his voice and the young member of the Aido family looked down in shame as he stood up.

"Yes Lord Kaname," he mumbled, feeling horrible for causing this to happen.

The broken pieces of glass were cleaned up after awhile and Hanabusa took it upon himself to finish dusting the remaining furniture in order to make up for his foolish mistake.

Meanwhile, Kaname had found Akatsuki and punished him for the accident downstairs. Even though he hadn't been the one to break the glasses, it was he who had been carrying a basket of laundry earlier, and the sock that was on the floor had fallen from it without him noticing. Because of this small error, Akatsuki was assigned an extra hour of chores for the day.

"Hanabusa is going to get it for this…"

* * *

By the time Kaname had come back downstairs, the glass was gone and everything dusted. An anxious Hanabusa rushed out from the kitchen, holding a glass of strawberry lemonade as he smiled cheerfully. "Here Lord Kaname! I made this for you," he stated with a faint blush as he held the drink out.

"Wasting time on special drinks when you should be working? A glass of water would have sufficed and I'm capable of getting my own refreshments." Kaname frowned, not pleased.

Hanabusa's smile instantly faded and he looked down. "I'm… sorry… You're right. It was a stupid decision and I promise it won't happen again!"

"I appreciate the thought though, and it does look good."

"R-really?" His smile came back right away and his eyes lit up like stars. "Thank you! Please enjoy it!" His immense adoration for the Pureblood and the fact that he had praised Hanabusa after having been previously annoyed with him caused him so much delight that his hand started shaking, and as he was handing the drink over he managed to spill the pink liquid onto Kaname's white uniform.

The brunette's hand moved rapidly, making contact with Hanabusa's face. A loud slap resounded throughout the room, catching the attention of Senri and Ruka who happened to be nearby. Ruka couldn't help but smirk and she quickly walked upstairs as she tried to stifle her laughter. Senri only sighed and shook his head, going back to his chores.

"Fool!" Kaname exclaimed. "Get back to work and don't bother me again." He stormed off, going outside to get a break from his overenthusiastic fan. "Yuki will be able to calm me down," he uttered as he headed off to the Day Class dorm.

Tears welled up in Hanabusa's eyes as he held his sore cheek. "Forgive me Lord Kaname. I promise I'll make things right," he whispered to himself.

* * *

It was now late into the night and the chores had been done for the day. Even Akatsuki had finished, and he was currently relaxing in a chair.

Kaname had just come back from his visit with Yuki and made sure to find each member of the Night Class so that he could thank them for their hard work. All but Hanabusa. He walked right by his room and headed to his own once he had finished speaking to everyone else.

As the door had been cracked slightly, the already heartbroken vampire had heard most of the conversations and concluded that he had been the only one left out. This made him feel even lower. Having Kaname's appreciation was all that really mattered to him, and he was determined to get it no matter what. He hated it when the head of the Kuran family was angry with him, although he had to admit the highlight of this day was getting slapped by him. Of course, he had been extremely upset and disappointed with himself for making Kaname mad, and for ruining his clean outfit, but just being touched by him made it all worth it.

"Oh Kaname… You're so perfect." A dreamy sigh came from the aristocrat as he held the spot where he had been hit.

It pained Hanabusa that he could never seem to please the other vampire. Even when he was defending him, telling others to respect the Pureblood, he got no praise for it. Only anger and embarrassment. Instead of a " _Thank you Hanabusa. I'm grateful for your loyalty."_ or " _I don't know what I would do without your friendship and support Hanabusa.",_ he would only get hit and scolded, Kaname having to apologize for his behavior.

It only made it worse when the others would tease him. Ruka and Akatsuki were the ones who did it the most, always laughing about his obsession over Kaname and calling him a crazy fanboy. They didn't understand. Ruka should at least have been nice to him. After all, she was just as in love with Kaname as he was, but when Hanabusa tried to show his gratitude, it was funny for some reason.

What was wrong with him? Why did he always have to screw up? Why could no one ever take him seriously? He had had enough of it. He would get closer to Kaname and then prove everyone wrong. Then they would see and start respecting him.

Without a second thought, the troubled teen got up and made his way down the hall to his hero's bedroom. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door. "Lord Kaname?"

There was no answer. Hanabusa put his ear up to the door and could faintly hear the sound of running water. "He must be taking a bath." He sighed in disappointment and headed back to the room he shared with his cousin. "If only I could be in there with him." He blushed deeply as he imagined the two of them bathing together, rose petals floating in the water as Hanabusa washed Kaname's beautiful brunette locks.

As he was fantasizing, he bumped into Akatsuki, resulting in an irritated grunt from the latter. "Hanabusa! Watch where you're going!" He shouted as he pushed the younger male away.

"Oh, sorry Akatsuki." He still wasn't paying much attention to him, his eyes half closed as he was too focused on the unrealistic scenario in his head. He said nothing more and attempted to go back to the room, but the taller vampire grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Oh no, you're not getting away just like that. You owe me for my extra hour of work." He frowned deeply at the dazed blond.

He finally snapped out of it and snatched his arm away. "You're blaming _me_ for that? You're the one who left the stupid sock on the floor!"

"Of course I'm blaming you! I wouldn't have gotten punished if you had been more careful! How is it that I get in trouble for that when you broke an entire box's supply of glasses, and then spilled something on Lord Kaname?! You did the damage, not me! It's completely unfair! He didn't give _you_ any extra work!" Akatsuki was furious and wondering how any of this made sense in Kaname's mind.

Hanabusa growled and clenched his fists. "Maybe Lord Kaname appreciates what I do for him, unlike you!"

"Pfft, yeah right! You call being slapped appreciation?"

"Both of you, shut up already!" Ruka suddenly commented from behind them. "If you disturb Lord Kaname I'm going to be furious."

Akatsuki laughed. "Why should we be worried about what you think?"

"You should be concerned about what _Kaname_ will think! Honestly, show some respect and stop yelling outside of his room!" Ruka replied just as loudly as the other two had been when they were arguing.

"You know, you're being a hypocrite right now Ruka," Akatsuki said.

The female vampire glared at him, then at Hanabusa and walked back to her room. Those two really got on her nerves, and it was times like this she was ashamed to call them family.

Akatsuki crossed his arms and turned to Hanabusa again. "I'm not arguing with you about this anymore. But you _will_ be making up for this somehow." Without waiting for a reply, he went back downstairs.

"Whatever." Hanabusa wouldn't let them get to him. He went into his room and closed the door. Reading a book might help the time to pass more quickly, and he wanted to see Kaname as soon as possible.

* * *

The time, in fact, had _not_ gone by any faster. After just about every paragraph, Hanabusa would look at the time. He had no idea how long Kaname intended to stay in the bath, but he didn't want to disturb him until he was sure he was out. So he read for an hour and then decided enough time had passed.

Anxiously, he went back down the hallway, his footsteps quick and meaningful. Just before he was about to knock on Kaname's door, his hand was grabbed by Ruka. "Don't even think about it. Lord Kaname is asleep right now," she whispered.

"Asleep? But it's nighttime!" He shouted without thinking.

"Sh!" Ruka frowned. "He's taking a nap because he didn't sleep well today. And you will _not_ wake him up. Go make yourself useful for a change."

He took his hand away "Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. I respect Lord Kaname and wouldn't dream of disturbing him."

"See to it that you don't." She then walked off.

Hanabusa waited until she was gone and then chuckled softly, a mischievous smile on his face. "Finally, I have my chance."

It had turned out to be a good thing that Kaname was sleeping, for now things would be even better. Instead of talking to him, Hanabusa would get the opportunity to do something no one else would dare to try.

Slowly, he opened the door, making sure it didn't creak at all. He only opened it enough to walk in and left it so that he could leave as soon as he was done.

His eyes immediately set themselves upon the sight in front of him. On the bed was Kaname, lying on his back. One hand was on his stomach as his chest slowly rose and fell. It was truly breathtaking.

"So beautiful…" Hanabusa whispered in awe as he walked over.

His heart started to race as what he was about to do was a forbidden act. But if he wasn't caught, it would be his little secret. And even if he _was_ caught, it would be worth every moment.

The lovesick vampire leaned over the bed and gently caressed the gorgeous face below him. Then, very slowly, he moved his head down and towards the sleeping Pureblood, their lips only centimeters away now.

Suddenly, Kaname's eyes shot open, the glowing red orbs startling Hanabusa from his task and causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"L-Lord Kaname!" He stuttered, his heart sinking.

The head of the Kuran clan sat up and glared at the other male, enraged. "What were you doing Hanabusa?" He asked in a calm, yet terrifying voice.

The blond gulped nervously, shaking from utter terror. "I-I-" He couldn't find the words to say.

"Did Ruka not inform you that I wasn't to be awoken from my nap?" He got up from the bed, making his way over to Hanabusa.

"N-No, I just-"

"Coming into my room and daring to touch me? What you were about to do is taboo, Hanabusa." He had backed the frightened vampire up to the wall now, preventing any escape.

"Please forgive me! I promise it won't happen again!"

In response, he received an extremely hard slap to the face, on the same cheek that he had hit earlier. It was so forceful that he was knocked to the floor.

"You are a disgrace. I'm very disappointed in you Hanabusa. Leave now. And for this disgraceful act, you will be doing everyone's chores for the next month."

Looking down in shame, the fallen vampire answered without complaint. "Yes Lord Kaname."

~The Next Evening~

"So close, yet so far… Perhaps one day I'll be able to make him care for me more than that silly Yuki."

"Hanabusa! Get back to sweeping and shut up!" Akatsuki yelled as he smacked his cousin on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He frowned. "Quit that! I don't have to take this abuse from-"

"Hanabusa, enough."

The sweeping continued immediately. "Yes Lord Kaname."

* * *

 **A/N: I've had this story planned for about a year now but never got around to writing it, so I'm very happy it's finally done. I decided yesterday I need to start writing again as I haven't in quite awhile, and this was the first thing I wanted to work on.**

 **The comedic scenes with Hanabusa fanboying over Kaname are some of my favorite parts of the anime. Some people will say he just respects and admires him, but my personal opinion is that he has a crush on him. After all, why would he yell, "I love you Lord Kaname!" if it wasn't a romantic attraction? XD**

 **Please favorite and leave a review if you liked the story!**


End file.
